Getting over fears maybe
by gamechamp85
Summary: Adrian is afraid of milk. Does he know the ingredients that are in ice cream. Julie and Natalie attend Adrians first meeting with his new therapist. T to be safe


* * *

  


* * *

  


I don't own Monk

A/N: This was just an idea I had. If I should continue tell me if not I can just leave it as a one sho

* * *

Adrian, Natalie and Julie are getting ready to go to meet Adrian new therapist. The new therapist is female and young, but smart. She has asked that Julie and Natalie attend for this session.

"Natalie why did they ask you to come"

"They didn't say"

"Mr. Monk are you okay with this." asks Julie

"Yeah I will be"

"How long will the session be" asks Monks

"This one will be four hours"

"Four hours" yells Julie

Julie looks at Monk and sees him smiling

"What its an even number"

Julie and Natalie just smile at him and get in the car

Heading to the office is a quiet ride. When Monk realizes the direction he smiles a bit.

As they pull into the parking lot and head up to the office they go in and wait. They turn their heads in the direction of the door opening and see a young female no older than 25.

"Mr. Monk I presume" nodding her head towards him.

"You must be Natalie and Julie" she replies shaking their heads.

"My name is Nicole Clarke"

She than takes her seat. As you can see this is Dr. Krogers office. I decided to use this one so you feel more comfortable.

"What about us" Julie asks

"We will be doing two things one healing and the other I wont tell you"

"Why"

"Tell me Mr. Monk are you allergic to milk"

"No, but its one my fears"

"Yes I read about that"

"Well we will be talking about Dr. Kroger"

"Why" asks Monk

"Part of the healing process"

"Mr. Monk I think its a great idea"

"First I need to get snacks"

She walks over to a small refrigerator and takes out three bowls of already made ice cream. In a cupboard that was always empty pulls out a big bowl and a bag of ruffle chips. 2 liter bottle of sodas and three bottles of sierra springs water.

"This is chocolate ice cream" she says as she hands him the bowl.

"So it is made out of ice"

"Yes it is, but it doesn't taste like it" she says as she takes a bite of her ice cream

Natalie and Julie understanding what is going on eats it too. Seeing them eat he decides to take a bite and seems to enjoy it. They all smile.

"Now what was Dr. Kroger like"

"He was a friend always there when I needed him" He replies taking a bite of his ice cream

"This is really good. Natalie how come you never told me about this."

"It never crossed my mind"

"Mr. Monk how did it feel when you found out about his death"

"I didn't believe it"

"What do you mean"

"He went through the stages of grief again"

"What do you mean again"

"Its in your notes isn't"

"Yes it is, but I don't look until after my first meeting"

"Oh that's good. Do you have any more" Adrian asks

Natalie and Julie just laugh

"Well when Charles told Monk he was retiring he went through the stages of grief all at once. Then went through it again. Kroger said he was like in a loop"

"How many times did he go through it"

"Six times" Natalie says

"How long did the grief over Dr. Kroger last"

"That lasted five weeks" says Julie

"A week for each one"

"Yes"

"Was he staying with anyone at that time"

"Yes he was staying with us" says Natalie

"That's good. How did you feel watching him go through it. Well go through denial first"  
"He kept saying that he was just taking a vacation and he will be back" says Natalie

"He also said that he didn't tell anyone so no one would find him" says Julie

"Mr. Monk what made you realize that he was dead."

"I saw the paper that had his obituary."

"What happened than"

"He became angry so I sent Julie to stay with a friend"

"What did you think when your mom sent you away"

"Upset I wanted to be there for him, but I knew my mom was only protecting me"

"When did you go to the bargaining stage."

"Julie was visiting and he was just sitting there and asked Julie to bring him back he said that he will get better if he will come back."

"So he bargained his fears and Phobias to bring Charles back"

"It became his mantra so to speak"

Natalie and Julie place their empty bowls on the table uneven along with Nicoles. Monk looks at the bowls.

"Leave it. Now what about his depression. Leave it Mr. Monk."

"That was the hardest. Me and my daughter with switch shifts to watch over him at night"

"What did you think about that Julie"

"I didn't care I just wanted him to get better"

"How did the depression happen"

"He stayed in bed mostly"

"Did he work any cases"

"No none at all"

"When did he finally come to acceptance"

"Me and my daughter were bringing him breakfast. He sat up in bed and looked at us and said Hes not coming back is he"

"How was your reaction"

"We cried and went to hug him and hold him"

"Did you accept them when they held you while you cried"

"Yes"

"What did it feel like when he was going through this"

"It hurt we love him and to see him go through this hurt" says Natalie who is holding Julie who is crying. Monk sees that Julie is crying and goes over to the couch and holds her in his arms surprising her and Natalie. Nicole writes this in her notes.

"Okay Mr Monk what else can you tell me about him. This is part of the healing process."

Over the next few hours Monk told stories about Dr. Kroger to the three females while Julie and Natalie laughed and Nicole taking notes. With an hour left she tells Monk she wants to try to get rid of a fear.

"Now Mr. Monk what I want to do is get rid of your fear of milk"

"How"

"Tell me what did you think of the ice cream"

"I liked it"

"There are at least 80 types of ice cream. Now I am going to tell you one of the ingredients that is made of ice cream"

"Really what because I want to make my own"

"Milk" Monks eyes get really big

"Milk I thought it was ice"

"Seems like it doesn't it"

"Go ahead" Nicole says

Monk starts to clean the table off with all the food and bowls. He puts them in the sink that was built in.Thirty minutes later he finishes.

"Now Mr. Monk open the fridge"

"Aaahhhh"

"Take it out it won't bite. Julie in that cupboard is three glasses get that and the cookies next to it please."

"Mr. Monk now" sighing he just takes out the carton of milk and puts it on the table. Julie brings the three glasses and the bag of oreo cookies.

"Natalie can you pour the glasses of milk please." Natalie does as she says and right away Julie starts eating the oreos with the milk. Asdoes Natalie, but a lot slower.

"Adrian look it Julie shes eating the oreo with milk. So have I and it is good any cookie with milk is good. What I want you to do is two things. One dip a cookie in the milk and eat the side that was dipped in milk. Second I want you to take a drink of the milk."

"I can't"

"Yes you can. Adrian the only thing I know about are your fears and phobias and milk seems like the easiest thing to get rid of."

"Why this way" he asks

"It is like kids and movies. They won't like a certain song unless they see it in the movies because they can connect that song to that movie"

"You know she is right" says Julie

"You want ice cream do this. You'll also be able to have cereal."

"I don't think I can"

"Yes you can. If you can' t do it for me do it for Natalie, Julie, do it for Dr. Kroger."

Monk looks up at the last name. Looking at Natalie and Julie he sees they have a smile on their face. Getting the nerve hecompletes the first task.

"Natalie add oreos to the shopping list"

"Which one Mr. Monk" asks Julie

"You mean there is more than one type of oreo"

"I don't know how about we each choose one"

"Deal" they both reply

"Mr. Monk you still have the second task" Nicole replies

Sighing Adrian gets up the nerve. He picks up the glass and raises it.

"To Dr. Charles Kroger" he says and takes a drink

They all watch as a lot of emotions cross his face until the last one which is neutral

"Natalie"

"Yes"

"Add milk to the list"

"Which one Mr. Monk"  
"You mean there is more than one"

They all laugh and tell him the different kinds of milk. In the end he decides to buy one of each and decide what he likes better just to get it out of the way.

"Well that is all for today."

"Can I take the cookies"

"Sure Julie. Mr Monk I will see you Monday, Wednesday, Friday at 8am every week."

"That is what I had with Dr. Kroger

"I didn't see the point of changing your schedule"

Turning toward Natalie and Julie he says he will be with them shortly.

"I know why you asked them here."

"Why is that Mr. Monk"

"They were helping me heal, but at the same time I was hurting them this was also a healing process for them to. I was also so they could help me overcome my fear of milk."

Nicole only nods. And Monk nods back. With that Monk leaves and meets Julie and Natalie in the car.

"Well Mr. Monk what do you think of your new therapist"

"She's alright"

"I thought she was cool"

"Natalie and Julie you know you can call me Adrian"

Natalie and Julie smile at each other

"Alright Adrian" they both reply

Natalie starts the car and drive off toward the supermarket.


End file.
